


Veelas love Chocolate

by Mish123



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Falling In Love, Fluff and Smut, Hogwarts, Slow Burn, Veela Harry Potter, Veela Mates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-06
Updated: 2021-01-30
Packaged: 2021-03-16 18:42:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 18
Words: 12,791
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28586655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mish123/pseuds/Mish123
Summary: Veela have been known to marry wizards throughout history but it was still frowned upon in the wizarding community. Pure bloods spat about how they were “tainted”, “half-breeds”, and “monsters.” However, children of these unions both inherited the magical abilities from their wizarding parents and the beauty and charm from their Veela parents, making them hard to spot. You were one of these children. Your mother was a Veela and your father from a pure-blood wizarding family, the “Longbottoms”.During your internship at Hogwarts, you study under a young man named Remus Lupin. Not only does he show you how to be an incredible teacher but how a man should treat a women. But will Lupin let his insecurities about being a werewolf get in-between a sprouting romance?I need to work on summaries.
Relationships: Remus Lupin & Reader, Remus Lupin/Nymphadora Tonks, Remus Lupin/Original Female Character(s), Remus Lupin/Reader, Remus Lupin/You
Comments: 3
Kudos: 56





	1. Chapter 1

Veela have been known to marry wizards throughout history but it was still frowned upon in the wizarding community. Pure bloods spat about how they were “tainted”, “half-breeds”, and “monsters.” However, children of these unions both inherited the magical abilities from their wizarding parents and the beauty and charm from their Veela parents, making them hard to spot. You were one of these children. Your mother was a Veela and your father from a pure-blood wizarding family, the “Longbottoms”. You quickly shoved a picture of your mother and father into your trunk. You surely did inherit your mom’s beauty but also her spit fire personality. Your father on the other hand was a sweet, average looking man, that loved your mother till her dying breath. 

With one more look at your outfit, you tripped running to grab your broom and started on your way to Hogwarts. It was your first year of internship and you couldn’t be happier. You always wanted to be a teacher and constantly made your younger siblings pretend to be your students growing up. Your dream job was to teach Care of Magical Creatures but during your internship you would teach under all subjects. 

Going to Beauxbatons Academy of Magic, you had never had a chance of going to Hogwarts till your internship and you were very excited to see if it lived up to your expectations. You landed on the entrance with a hop, not your most graceful entrance. “Welcome to Hogwarts my dear.” A tall, blacked-haired witch in emerald-green robes stood there. She had a very stern look but kind face. “I am Minerva McGonagall and I will be helping you with your student teaching. You will be helping Professor Lupin in Defense Against the Dark Arts and Professor Snape in Portions your first semester here.” 

“I am Y/N Longbottom, it is a pleasure to meet you.” You shocked her hand and noticed the women peering over her glasses at you. 

“I can honestly say, I do not see the resemblance between you and Neville. Come, come I will show you the school before the students come” You giggled and shock your head. It was a surprise to everyone that you and Neville were cousins. Your veela looks and your powerful magic were always compared to your sweet cousin Neville. Sadly, Neville wasn’t as magic inclined as the rest of your family but a hard working boy. You constantly spent summers tutoring him. 

Your long legs still had trouble keeping up with Professor McGonagall as she took you on a tour of Hogwarts. Hogwarts was very different from Beauxbatons. Honestly, it seemed like a complete death trap but incredible at the same time. McGonagall brought you to the teachers quarters and told you what time the first day's feast would begin. 

You screamed to yourself and plopped on your new bed. “I’m here, I’m going to be a teacher.” You said to yourself as you started to get in your new teaching robes your father had gifted you.


	2. Chapter 2: The feast

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The first day of your internship does not go as planned. As you quickly bump heads with Professor Snape.

You sat down behind the staff table and waved to students as they came in. They looked at you shocked and quickly talked to each other in hushed voices. The boys blushed, as the girls waved back. Being half veela had its ups and downs, men gravitate to you and in turn women would sometimes resent you. That is why you always made sure to let everyone know you supported other women. A man sat down next to you in a hurry and you gave him a quick smile. He was a shabby looking man with old robes. His eyes were kind as he put out his hand to you. “Remus Lupin.” You couldn’t help but get lost in his eyes and want to fix his messy brown hair littered with grey hairs. You must have been staring because Remus cleared his throat with a small blush. 

“Y/N Longbottom, I am actually going to be internshipping under you for the first semester.” His rough hand took your soft one as he gave a light laugh.

“Well I hope that I teach you something this year. I believe Professor Dumbledore is about to give one of his famous speeches.” You had barely realized the headmaster had stood up and silenced the students. 

“I would like to welcome Professor Lupin, our new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher, Rubeus Hagrid will be taking over Care of Magical Creatures, and Ms. Longbottom, our new intern.” You stood up as he called your name and waved to the peering students. You couldn’t help but feel uncomfortable by all the looks you were receiving and quickly sat down. 

“What a dame.” You heard one of the Gryffindor boys say loudly as a few laughs erupted in the great hall. You felt like sinking in your seat but instead with as much of a teacher voice as you could muster said “and this dame will make sure to take away 5 points from Gryffindor for that comment.” The female students giggled as the boys quickly straightened up and turned their attention back to the head master. 

“Well I see you already have your authoritative voice.” Professor Lupin joked as he gave an encouraging tap on your shoulder. 

“A word of caution: dementors are vicious creatures. They will not distinguish between the one they hunt and the one who gets in their way. Therefore I must warn each and every one of you to give them no reason to harm you. It’s not in the nature of a dementor to be forgiving. But you know happiness can be found even in the darkest times, when one only remembers to turn on the light.” The entire hall cheered as food magically popped in front of them. You finally spotted your cousin at the Gryffindor table and gave a wave and a huge smile. 

“Load of rubbish if you ask me.” You started to Professor Lupin digging into the mash potatoes before you. He gave a confused look and you quickly added, “the dementors, nasty things don’t you think? Sirius Black is dangerous but I don’t like them being around all these kids.”

“I agree.” Said the booming voice of Rubeus Hagrid as Remus shook his head. “But hopefully we will catch Black before anything else happens.” The teachers started chatting about their first day plans and you tried to act calm but your excited dameaner was too apparent. Little did you notice, Remus Lupin was looking down at you as your face beamed listening to Hagrid as he told you all about the Hippogriff lesson he was doing on the first day. Remus coulded help but get lost in the sight of your (Eye color) eyes as they lit up as you spoke. 

“Ooooo may I see them?” You were so excited you had hardly eaten and were only stopped when a cold voice behind you responded to your question. 

“As far as I am concerned you are not Hagrid’s intern. Hagrid has no experience.” You turned to meet the man’s voice. His hooked nose was flaring as his smirk showed his yellow and uneven teeth. He looked at Hagrid as though he was filth before turning back to you. “I looked over your scores in potions at Beauxbaton, very average. You better not be a burden to me in my classes.” Before you even had a chance to respond, he turned and left the room looking like a bat. You wanted to snap back at him or cry, you couldn’t decide. You stared at the mash potatoes in front of you like they could tell you all the answer. How could you please a man like that?

“Do not worry about Severus Snape. He has been that way for as long as I have known him.” Remus’s voice lifted you out of your anxious thoughts as he pushed your plate towards you. “Eat, the feast is about to end.”

The rest of the teachers walked back to their rooms together. Giving a wave to Hagrid as he descended to his hut. You couldn’t help but notice your room was placed right next to Professor Lupin and gave a shy wave as you closed your door.


	3. Chapter 3: Potions

You probably changed your outfit 5 times already. “Professional and cute but not sexy. A bun maybe?” You looked at your emerald robes and started to want to change but decided against it and practically ran out of your room before hitting a tall figure. Before Remus Lupin even could say hello you were frantically asking him questions. “Is this okay? Do I look professional? The first half of my day is with Professor Snape.” In your frantic state, you didn’t apologize for bumping into him and didn’t notice Remus’s faint blush. 

“You look beautiful and professional.” He stated. “Now I am off to secure a boggart. I will see you at noon” 

You walked embarrassingly to Professor Snape’s room. Your beauty was from your mom but your clumsiness and rambling were qualities you got from your father. As you entered the cold potion room, Professor Snape barely looked up at you, “start chopping these ingredients for the cupboards.” He started idly before entering his office. 

As the students flowed into the classroom, you got more excited for your first day of teaching under the Professors. You noticed Neville come in and went up to him giving him a huge hug. “I am so excited to spend more time with you Neville and look you have Trevor with you.”

“He has grown since you have seen him.” Neville said handing you his prized toad. 

“Professor Longbottom, I am Draco. Draco Malfoy.” A blonde boy in Slytherin robes called as you turned around. “I have a horrible arm injury from a rabid hippogriff and could use all your help.” You swore you saw the boy flash a smug smirk to Neville as he sat down. 

“Of course, may I look at the injury?” You felt bad for Hagrid. You couldn’t imagine how he felt this happening on his first day. 

“There’s nothing wrong with your arm,” a boy with red hair hissed. Malfoy smirked again and as you looked at his arm, you could tell there was nothing wrong with it. 

“Settle down, settle down. Weasley you will help Malfoy cut his roots today seeing his arm is injured.” Professor Snape said as he gave the class instructions on their first potion. You walked around helping each student. You couldn’t help but notice that Harry Potter was sitting in this class. He was next to the boy with the fiery red hair. His scar was barely visible behind his wild hair. You didn’t want to say anything but noticed the boy peer up at you as you came to his table. 

“And what are your names?” You asked as you noticed the red headed boy was cutting Malfoy’s roots roughly and muttering under his breath. His face was brick red and you could practically feel the anger foaming off him.

“R-R-Ron Weasley.” He started now looking at you with an open mouth. You swore he was about to droll. 

“Harry Potter.” His friend nogged him as you gave a nod looking at their ingredients. 

“Professor,” drawled Malfoy. “Weasley’s mutilating my roots, sir.” Snape approached their table, I could practically see the grease building up on his hair. He stared down his hooked nose at the root before giving an unpleasant smile from beneath his hair. 

“Change roots with Malfoy, Weasley.” 

“But sir-!” Ron had spent the last quarter of an hour carefully shredding his own roots in exactly equal pieces and you felt bad for the boy. 

“I will help y-” Before you could finish Professor Snape gave you a pointed look.

“And you pay more attention to the students. Go help Crabbe.” You couldn’t help but feel like this internship would be a lot less enjoyable then you thought but things went even more downhill before the lesson ended. A few cauldrons away, Neville was struggling. You wanted to help your cousin but noticed Professor Snape watching you closely. You felt more like a student than an intern. 

“Orange, Longbottom,” said Snape, laddling some up and allowing it to splash back into Neville’s cauldron. He started ranting at the boy and you couldn’t help but walk closer as Neville was pink and trembling, near tears. “At the end of this lesson we will feed a few drops of this potion to your toad and see what happens.”

“You can’t.” You practically shouted glaring up at the man. “He is just a child and that is animal abuse and-” You could feel your body getting warmer, you had never hated a man so quickly. Harry Potter looked like he won the lottery smiling up at you, happy to see someone stand up to Snape. 

“Get out, your looks may have excused you from your behavior in the past but I will not stand for this.” Professor Snape snarled and you turned gathering your briefcase in one hand and Trevor in the other and stomped out of the room. As you left the classroom, the thought dawned on you that you might have just messed up any chances of you having this internship at Hogwarts on the first day. You sat beside a phoenix statue trying not to cry. But before you knew it the statue had turned into a staircase.

“May I help you dear?” You straightened yourself out seeing Professor Dumbledore. “Lemon drop?”


	4. Chapter 4: The Boggart

After a short talk with Professor Dumbledore, you both agreed that starting your internship with just Professor Lupin would be a better idea. The headmaster didn’t seem surprised at all by how Professor Snape had treated you. You had a smile on your face as you entered Professor Lupin’s classroom. “Thank goodness!” Neville said running over and retrieving Trevor from you. “That was brilliant.” Another student said and Professor Lupin gave you a gentle smile. 

“Now everyone settle down, today is a practical lesson. You will need only our wands. Now come on and line up.” As he walked to the front of the classroom he whispered in your ear, “Are you all right? The students told me how Snape gave you a hard time.” You nodded and couldn’t help but blush at how close the tall professor was. As the class set off, they were looking at Professor Lupin with respect as he led them down the halls. You couldn’t help but notice how cute he looked leading his class. 

“Inside, please,” said Professor Lupin opening it and standing back. The staff room was empty but one teacher you dreaded seeing the most, Professor Snape. Lupin gave you a side look as though telling you he would handle it. 

“Leave it open, Lupin. I’d rather not witness this. Possibly no one’s warned you but this class contains Neville Longbottom. I would advise you not to entrust him with anything difficult.” You were about to say something but Professor Lupin but a hand on your shoulder.

“I was hoping that Neville would assist me with the first stage of the operation,” he said, “and I am sure he will perform it admirably.”

Neville’s face went red and Snape’s lip curled as he left the teacher’s lounge. You beamed at Professor Lupin. He handled the situation so professionally but still stood up for your cousin. With that you listened as he taught the class about Boggarts. He was an extraordinary teacher. Any apprehension Snape had given you about this internship faded as you watched Lupin work. “Y/N will you please help the students practice the spell in line before they get to the front?” You nodded and started helping the line of students. 

~~~~

The kids were laughing loudly as the spider that Ron’s Boggart was given rollerblades. “Ms. Y/N! You should go!” One of the students shouted and you nodded. The Boggart changed again into a pale vampire before you said “riddikulus” and the vampire wore a fresh new pink dress with heals to match, make up smeared over it’s face. The classes' laugher got louder and louder until Harry Potter came to the front of the class. Professor Lupin threw himself in front of the boy and the Boggart turned into the moon. You watched puzzled by the fear. Was he scared of the dark? Scared of sleeping? However, you understood why he stopped Harry Potter. No one would want to see Voldemort's face in their classroom. 

“Very well, everyone, and excellent lesson. Homework, kindly read the chapter on Boggarts. That will be all.” The students left talking excitedly with big smiles on their faces. 

“You are INCREDIBLE Professor!” You said as you helped Lupin get the Boggart back into the cabinet. 

“You can call me Remus when the students aren’t around.” He stated softly before giving you a smile. “You were wonderful with the student as well. I was worried you wouldn’t be in a good mood after what happened with Professor Snape but you quickly turned it around. So vampires?” He said changing the subject as he got his belonging.

“Ran into a nasty one as a child. Guess the fear stays with you. The moon?” Remus went rigid and you felt instantly bad for asking him. 

“We better get to lunch before all the good food is gone.” He stated handing you your briefcase and opening the door. 

~~~~~~

Professor Snape did not seem to forget your attitude in his class. As you sat at the teacher’s table his cold eyes meet yours. “Your father is a wizard and your mother?” You were shocked how blunt he was being. Wizards questioned your parentage but never so quickly and rudely. 

“My mom was a muggle.” You lied knowing being a half breed was still frowned upon. His rude comment about your looks already irking you.   
“And what does she do?” Snape snarled back looking you up and down like you were chewed gum stuck to the table. 

“Dead. Fighting in the first wizard war against He who should not be named.” Before the conversation could go on Hagrid sat down, the entire table shaking. He told Remus and you all about his first lesson and you knew it was wrong to dislike students but Draco Malfoy was making it hard. 

“How about we go down to The Broomsticks and have a drink Friday?” You suggested looking at Remus as he nodded along. Hagrid nodded as he continued to shovel food in his mouth.


	5. Chapter 5: Grindylow

The next class with Professor Lupin was with Grindylows. The green creature sat wide eyed in a large jar on his desk. “Do you know a lot about Grindylows?” Remus’s soft voice came behind you as he waited for the students to come in. 

“Magical creatures are actually my passion. I swear I have Newt Scamander’s books memorized.” You were so busy looking at the Grindlow’s lure you didn’t notice Remus giving you a soft smile and slowly peering down your body and back up to your excited face. He couldn’t help but adore how you beamed with joy everywhere you went. He also couldn’t help but notice you were the most beautiful witch he had ever seen. He already started to question if veela blood ran in your veins. 

“Perfect, you can teach the class today.”

“Professor! I’ve barely watched you and the students-” You stated shocked as Remus laughed at you as you fumbled over your own words. 

“I promise you got this.”

Your first class went amazing. The students wrote notes as you talked about the Grindlow’s and their strong long fingers. Making sure to mention that even though their fingers are long and strong they are brittle and their grip is easy to break. Remus would add in as you taught and give more information. But he mostly smiled at you and gave encouraging nods. As the class left he gave you a pat on the back. “You Y/N, are a natural teacher.”

You gave a little excited hop after Remus entered his office not noticing he was still watching you out of the corner of his eyes. 

~~~~~

“You know being at this school does make me wonder, what house would I be in?” You rambled as Remus and you headed to your bedrooms. 

“Why don’t we find out?” He gave a slightly mischievous smirk as he put his hand on your back and led you to the head master’s office. “Dumbledore is at the ministry but I am sure he wouldn’t mind us trying on the sorting hat.” His face turned red as he noticed his hand still rested on your back, dropping it and scratching the back of his head, he whispered the password. “Lemon drop.”

The staircase formed and Remus came back down with the sorting hat. “What house were you in?”

“Isn’t it obvious,” he acted offended, putting his hand to his chest, “Gryffindor.”

“Really would have pegged you for a Hufflepuff.” You joked but knew he had all the attributes of a Gryffindor and a hufflepuff. He had courage, chivalry, and was always determined to be the best teacher. You admired him. He put the sorting hat ontop of your head and it stirred. 

“An adult?” It questioned in a scratchy voice. “Ooo I see an intern.”

“How did you know?” 

“It’s all in here, I can see it in your head. Well you have courage, that’s for sure. You are stubborn and determined. But you are also kind hearted and patient. A hard one but I would say (your house).” The hat boomed and you smiled up at Remus. 

“Well I think that officially makes me a Hogwarts intern. Thank you.” You handed him back the hat but let your hand linger on his rough hands. You couldn’t help but look into his eyes before nervously looking down at the ground. 

“You make an incredible (your house).” He said pushing a piece of hair out of your face that had fallen in front of your eyes.


	6. Chapter 6: The Three Broomsticks

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you are enjoying this story. Please let me know if you would like the story to continue!

The Three Broomsticks

During supper at Hogwarts you somehow convinced every Professor, but Trelawney and Snape, to go to The Three Broomsticks to comfort Hagrid and celebrate the first week for school. You had invited Professor Snape out of courtesy and he didn’t even bother to respond, continuing his conversation with Professor McGonagall like you weren’t even there. 

You got into a light blue dress and gave yourself a wink in the mirror. It reminded you of your old school uniform and fit your curves just right. Putting a red lip on and mascara you got up to meet the other teachers. 

As the staff walked towards Hogsmeade, you had to pass the dementors. A shiver went down your spine and you started to feel empty and alone. No wonder why Harry Potter's worse fear was these creatures. If the other teachers were affected, they didn’t show it as much. Professor Flitwick was almost skipping in excitement telling the group he “really needed a good drink.” 

You felt an arm rest on your shoulders and noticed Remus handing you a piece of chocolate. “We are almost out of their radius and then you will feel better. Eat this.” His smile was always so warm and comforting but his eyes looked more tired than ever. 

“Are you alright?” You asked, eating the bar and instantly feeling better. 

“Of course!” He rubbed off your question like it was nothing and joined Hagrid up front, handing him a bar of chocolate too. It seemed the dementors were also affecting him or maybe his first class was still on his mind. 

~~~  
Your laugh rang throughout The Three Broomsticks, for such a small man, Flitwick had drunk more than you. He was hiccuping in his seats with a dark red tint to his face. Next to him, Hagrid told everyone about a dragon he had kept last year, downing yet another drink. The look on McGonagall’s face is what was sending you into a laughing fit. “A DRAGON Hagrid. I sometimes wonder how you can be so-” But he wasn’t listening to her lecture, instead he started listing all of the magical creatures he had in his life. The conversation quickly switched though when two fellow wizards walked by talking about a Sirius Black sighting nearby. Your body went rigid as you tried to listen in on the older wizards talking. 

“With all the added security, they have to catch him soon.” You said to the staff, hoping someone would agree with you. Your family had a bad history with the Blacks and you couldn’t imagine him running wild. The energy at the table intensity died down, all the teachers hunched over and began talking about the murderer. 

“It still surprises me every day. I would have never expected the boy to join Who Should not be Named. He was always a rebellious boy but had a kind heart and knew what was right.” McGonagall's voice cracked as she nursed her drink. "Still can not see how he betrayed his best friend."

“You knew him.” You were shocked. You never thought of the mass murderer Sirius Black as a person, let alone a student.

“We all did.” Remus whispered in such a small voice. You noticed this entire time he had only had one drink. You worried that he couldn’t afford more. Remus looked more like the skeleton of a man now. He wouldn't meet your eyes and fumbled with his hands. 

“His cousin killed my mother.” You didn’t mean to let something so serious fall out of your mouth. “But she was lucky, they did worse to my Aunt and Uncle.” Images of you bringing Neville to visit his parents flooded into your head. You felt a hand on your own and instantly wanted to go back to the laughing table. 

“None of you could have known! Here! Round on me!” You tried to lighten the mood and ordered the strongest drinks you could think of for the table. Skipping Hagrid and Flitwick who were already singing a song with each other and rocking back and forth. 

“Oooo no I am too old. I need to be heading back.” McGongall said, paying her tab and giving a wave goodbye. 

“So Remus, any girlfriend?” It was the first subject you could think of to lighten the mood as you handed him his new drink. 

“Ooo I’m not much with the ladies.” He stated as though the question was ridiculous. 

“I don’t believe that, I mean look at you.” Liquid courage rang in you as you continued to drink with your fellow teachers. You couldn’t help but put a hand on Remus’s arm, tracing a scar he had. He was littered with them and you wanted so badly to know what had happened. 

“No I was never good with the ladies. My friends, growing up, were ladies men. I mean I couldn’t imagine someone wanting to be with me.`` You were shocked at Remus’s statement and quickly leaned closer to him with your finger pointed to his chest. 

“Now you listen,” You didn’t notice your voice now slightly slurred, “you are an incredible wizard and any witch or whatever would be lucky to have you.” You gave a hiccup and went back to your drink. Remus couldn’t help but notice how close you were to him now, how your lips were plump and red, how your skin seemed to have a glow to it, how soft those lips looked. He was broken from his stare by you ordering snacks for the table and he quickly tried to find a new subject. 

“How was your school? I don’t think I have ever been to Beauxbaton.” 

“It was incredible. The girls were so expecting of my being a half-breed and there were lots of people with Veela descent that went there. Well not lots but a handful. It was great. They never allowed the pureblood families to be rude to us and I was allowed to forget about the real world’s prejudices. Ooo and quidditch, I was a seeker. I loved the game.” During your rambling you didn’t even notice you had told Remus you were a half-breed. Remus had his suspicions but was happy that you confirmed them to him. He understood the wizarding prejudices you had to deal with. But he knew what he was was much worse. A shocked expression showed on your face as you realized what you just admitted. “Don’t tell that slime ball Snape. I don’t want that nasty man telling everyone else. That MAN-”

“Don’t worry your secret's safe with me. You remind me of an old friend I had when you talk about Snape. Now we better get those two back to Hogwarts.” Remus pictured Sirius ranting about Snape when they went to Hogwarts. He saw a lot of similarities between you two. One being how you couldn’t seem to sit by while someone else was being hurt. He shook the idea out of his head and helped Hagrid up. 

~~~~  
It took longer than expected to get Hagrid to his hut and Flitwick to his room. You and Remus laughed as you finally arrived in front of your doors. You somehow tripped over your feet landing into the man. You were so close, he was so warm and you couldn’t help but grab his shirt to steady yourself. You looked up into his honey brown eyes and your eyes flickered to his lips. You didn’t even notice you were being backed up till your back hit the cold stone wall behind you. He was leaning down, his breath hitting your face, his eyes watching your lips. His hand was on your hip and a sigh left your lips. You loved the feeling of his body pressed against yours. In a matter of seconds, he had pulled away from you and was clearing his throat. You instinctively reached out for the man but he was already opening his door. “Good night Y/N. I will see you in class.”

You were stunned. No man had ever denied you before and you couldn’t help but wonder what you had done wrong. You wanted him to come back out and pin you against the wall, crashing his lips against you. You wanted all of him. With a sigh you went to your room and let the embarrassment flood over you. What were you to do on Monday in class?

Remus sat in his room, his head in his hands. He kept think of you. He knew you were drunk and wouldn't ever do anything with a man like him if you were sober. He didn't even know why he thought for a second he, a monster, had a chance with a perfect women like you. Little did he know just how different your thoughts were.


	7. Chapter 7: werewolf

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Love to see the kudos and would love to see your comments!

Werewolves

You sat in front of the Defence Against the Dark Arts room as the students chatted with themselves. Remus had never been late and you were worried that your almost kiss was the cause. You were broken out of your train of thought by Severus Snape coming into the classroom, waving his wand to shut all the windows. 

“Where’s Professor Lupin?” Harry Potter asked and you were glad he did, thinking the same thing. 

“He says he is feeling too ill to teach today,” said Snape with a twisted smile.

“What’s wrong with him?” Snape’s black eyes glittered at Harry Potter as he started to look around Remus’s desk. 

“Nothing life-threatening.” he said, looking as though he wished it was. “Five points from Gryffindor, and if I have to ask you to be quiet again, it will be fifty.” Harry slumped in his seat. 

“As I was saying before Potter interrupted. Professor Lupin has not left any record of the topics you have covered so far--” 

“Sir, he has right-” you started going to Remus’s desk to get his records of the topics you both had covered. 

“We’ve done Boggarts, Red Caps, Kappas, and Grindylows,” said Hermione quickly, “and we’re just about to start-” But both you and Hermione were cut off. 

“Be quiet,” said Snape coldly, “I did not ask for information. I was merely commenting on Professor Lupin’s lack of organization.” You went to say something again, ready to fight. Your veela blood warmed your body as you were angered. Veelas could control fire and as you angered, so could you. But before you could do anything a student spoke up.

“He’s the best Defence against the Dark Arts teacher we’ve ever had,” said Dean Thomas boldly, and there was a murmur of agreement from the rest of the class. Snape looked more menacing than ever. 

“You are easily satisfied. Lupin is hardly over-taxing you- I would expect first years to be able to deal with Red Caps and Grindylows. Today we shall discuss werewolves.” Said Snape. You wondered if you should leave before you got yourself in trouble. 

“Sir, we were on Hinkypunks.” You spit out trying your best to seem calm. 

“Now Miss. Longbottom, I was under the impression that I was taking this lesson, not you. CLASS, turn to page three hundred and ninety-four.” He glanced around again. “All of you! Now!”

With many bitter sidelong looks and some sullen muttering, the class opened their books. You slowly walked up to Hermione and smiled down at her. She was obviously upset her studies were being messed with.

“Which of you can tell me how we distinguish between the werewolf and the true wolf?” Said Snape but you knew none of the students had gotten that far. Except Hermione, whose hand, as it so often did, had shot straight into the air. 

“Anyone?” Snape said, ignoring Hermione. “Are you telling me that Professor Lupin hasn’t even taught you the basic distinction between-”  
“They HAVEN’T gotten there.” You said suddenly. 

“We told you!” said Parvarti. 

“I shall make a point of informing Professor Dumbledore how very behind you all are-” You ignored his speech just as he had ignored you.

“Hermione, why don’t you tell the class.” You said lightly and Hermione stood up.

“The werewolf differs from the true wolf in several small ways. The snout of the werewolf-” The class quickly got out of control. Snape cut off Hermione, Ron spat at him, detentions were given, and soon everyone included you sat quietly. 

“We need to recognize how to recognise and kill a werewolf.” Snape’s cold voice drew on as he swished his wand to present slides on the werewolves. 

“Kill,” you muttered, getting your voice back. “They do not choose to be werewolves, they are people just like us.” If Snape heard you, he ignored you. He kept going on about werewolves and you slowly realized what was happening. 

The boggart, Snape trying to publicly shame him. It all fit together. Remus Lupin was a werewolf.


	8. Chapter 8: Scars

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was posted at 2:30. I have yet to edit it but hope to in the next two hours. Please excuse any errors till then. I am new to posting on archive on our own and wasn't sure how to keep it private till then.

Scars

You first went to the hospital wing to look for him but found no one. So you stood in front of the large door of his bedroom and knocked softly. You felt creaking inside and a pale Remus cracked the door open. 

His eyes looked lost and his dark circles were prominent on his pale skin. His skin was riddled with bruises. He held a blanket over himself and he had a large cut that was still bleeding on his arm.

“Remus, you need to see Madam Pomfrey!” You said pushing the rest of the door open. 

“Do not worry my dear. I just need to rest. I’m not feeling that well. Caught a cold.” Remus lied, his voice sounded rough almost like he hadn’t talked in years. You realized you didn’t think this far ahead. Did you tell Remus you knew? You had to let him know after what Snape had tried to do 

“Sit on your bed and let me mend your arm.” You weren’t patient at all and practically pushed him to the bed before getting your wand out and whispered a spell. “I’m not the best at healing charms but I can handle cuts.” The cut closed but a new scar appeared in its place. Your hand traced his rough skin. 

“Professor Snape, that git, did a lesson on werewolves today.” Remus became rigid at your words, he almost looked like he wanted to run from you. “I think he was trying to expose you but don’t worry none of the students noticed but maybe Hermione.” 

You placed your hand on his face and traced his dark circles. 

“Is that how you know?” He whispered leaning into your hand but his eyes not meeting yours. “Do you think differently of me?”

“Of course not, you are a great man. You should have seen your students stand up for you. Seamus even said you were the best Defense against the Dark Arts teacher they have ever had.” Remus gave a soft smile, his eyes were barely opened and you knew he needed to rest. You helped him lay down and watched as he drifted off into sleep. 

Once he was asleep you leaned over and gave him a kiss on his forehead. Not noticing the smile on his lips as you left.

~~~  
You woke the next morning to a tapping on the door. Remus was in his old robes against and gave a small wave, leaning on a cane to keep himself steady. “I wanted to thank you for being so nonchalant about my.. My condition.” 

“Hey a veela and a werewolf. We would make a great team.” You giggled but then looked down at your small silk night dress. You instantly felt naked under his gaze. You couldn’t help but notice his eyes looked down at your body. He bit his bottom lip softly and all you could think about was how much you wanted him to come in. 

“Sorry to wake you. I will see you in class.” He said and hubbled away. What is it going to take to get that man?

Remus closed his eyes and tried to think of anything to calm down how excited you made him. He knew you two could never be.


	9. Chapter 9: Honeydukes

You had promised Neville and his friends the next Hogsmeade trip you would go with them. You were now in Honeydukes with Neville, Dean, and Seamus. “You three can fill up this basket with whatever you want.” You were surprised the candy wasn’t catching on fire or breaking as you watch them. There were shelves upon shelves of the most succulent-looking sweets imaginable. Creamy chunks of nougat, shimmering pink squares of coconut ice, fat, honey-coloured toffees. You felt like a kid again and wanted to get one of each. You looked around and noticed Ron Weasley and Hermione on the other side of the store. You knew Ron’s family was poor and before you knew it you were walking towards them but bumped into someone? You were confused when you looked up and no one was there. You reached out but felt nothing. Hermione looked like she was about to throw up at the sight and Ron gave a shocked expression. 

“It seems I’ve become so clumsy, I’m bumping into imaginary people.” You laughed, you knew the two were up to something but they deserved the Hogsmeade trip. “Here is a basket, you both deserve some treats on me after you stood up for Professor Lupin. Fill it up and bring it to me when you’re ready to check out.”

“You don’t have to do that Professor Y/N.” Hermione said politely but Ron was already shoveling candy into the basket. 

“And what would Harry want?” Ron questioned loudly like he was talking to someone across the store and you swore you saw the Fizzing Whizzbees move slightly. Neville had told you Harry Potter had an invisibility cloak but you never thought he would be stupid enough to use it with Sirius Black on the lose. 

“Well I will check this out for you and you two can join Neville, Dean, Seamus, and I.” Hermione paled but Ron seemed excited. “And wherever Harry is needs to stick close. I want to make sure that he is safe.” Both kids nodded like crazy, Hermione grabbing onto what I assumed was the invisibility cloak. 

You brought the students around to the post office, Zonkos, and finally The Three Broomsticks. Making sure to keep Harry Potter’s footsteps in close view. Once at The Three Broomsticks, you decided to part ways from the group of students and join the teachers that had entered. McGongall, Hagrid, and Flitwick were talking to the Minister about Sirius Black. You learned a lot about Sirius Black as you entered their conversation. One fact that caught your attention was that James Potter, Sirius Black, and Remus Lupin were best friends at Hogwarts. A topic Remus never brought up. Upon hearing that Black was Harry’s godfather, you tried to go back and find Harry Potter but it was too late, the trio had run off.


	10. Chapter 10: Trelawney

The days seemed to go faster now. Remus never mentioned the near kiss and you never brought it up. You mostly helped Remus with the stragglers in his class that needed extra help. Neville, your cousin was always on top of that list. Seamus, a boy in his class who seemed to blow everything up. The trio; Fred, George, and Lee Jordan who couldn’t seem to stay on task, and Oliver Wood, a brilliant boy who was falling behind because of his obsession with quidditch. 

Remus and you became close. Going to every match and cheering on the students. “You can't just cheer for Gryffindor! You're a teacher!” You had to remind Remus, slapping him playfully. Harry Potter zoomed in the air and you had to admit, he was an amazing seeker. “Did you ever play?” You asked Remus and he shook his head before giving another cheer. 

You don’t know how you did it but you somehow convinced Remus to have a race with you the following day. You went down to an open field with a wide grin, he looked at you and shook his head, scratching the back of it. “You really are something else, you know that?” He stated and you gave a wide tooth grin. 

“Race you around the whomping willow and back” you mounted your broom and gave the count down, “3,2,1” you shot up into the air hearing Remus yell. 

“Remember to not get too close to the willow.” You were way faster then Remus and you kept looking behind giving a giggle. You notice Harry, Ron, and Hermoine studying and gave a wave down. But something was suspicious, watching the trio was a large dog and an orange cat. You swore the two were talking. You slowed down as you watched the orange cat tap the willow and the dog join her down an opening. 

“What are you looking at?” Remus had caught up to you with a huff and tried to peer at the ground with you. The dog and cat were far gone. 

“A big, bandy-legged, ginger-coloured cat just went close to the willow and survived.” But before you could continue Remus quickly passed you. 

“I guess this is my chance to win.” He shouted behind you and all thoughts of the mysterious dog and cat left your mind. You knew you had to win. 

Even with Remus getting passed you, you easily won and landed back into the field laughing. But before you could gloat about your win a bugged eyed woman came walking down to you. “The tea leaves told me I needed to come down to this field.” She said her voice almost like she was saying a poem but none of her words rhymed. 

“Excuse me?” You asked as she grabbed your hand and rubbed it. She was very thin and her large glasses magnified her eyes to several times their natural size as she looked down at you. 

“This is Professor Trelawney” Remus answered, giving you a smirk. “She usually doesn’t come down from her classroom” 

“Yes, yes,” Trewlawney said “the spirits told me I needed to find you my little one.” She wore so many bangles they chimed in the breeze. “You will need to make the first move or all love will be lost. You will fight in a war and need his love by your side.” 

With that the skinny women twirled around and looked towards Harry Potter. “Such a short life span” she cried as she walked back to Hogwarts. 

“Do you believe in it?” Remus asked as you shrugged your shoulders. Even though you didn’t believe Trewlawney’s prophecy. You were sure she was right about one thing, if you didn’t make the first move, Remus would never. 

“We should go to The Three Broomsticks friday?” You weren’t sure if you were telling or asking. Your confidence wasn’t what it used to be. 

“With the other teachers?” 

“NO, just us, 7 pm friday.” 

Remus watched as you left wishing he had his old friends for advice. Why would this woman be interested in him? A monster.


	11. Chapter 11: Christmas

Patronos 

“Y/n, I am so sorry but I will have to cancel our outing. It seems the dementors are attached to Harry Potter and I promised I would help him with his Patronus.” You nose scrunched looking at the older man. You weren’t sure if you believed him but nodded your head. 

“A patronus is very advanced magic for a 3rd year. I didn’t get a full patronus till my fifth year.” 

“And what is it?” Remus asked as you walked to the hall for some food. 

“A wolf of course.” You giggled at his blush and gave him a nudge. “So my wolf friend, any holiday break plans?” 

“No, I don’t have any living family.” He said so matter of factly, it made you want to hug him. “I’m staying here for Christmas break. Good thing too. Harry Potter will remain at Hogwarts and Sirius Black has yet to be caught.” 

Sometimes you forgot how fortunate you were. You had a huge family, you had wonderful friends. With that you decided to come back to Hogwarts on Christmas Day and make sure Remus had an amazing Christmas.

—-  
Christmas Day

You came in with your three wrapped presents for Remus in your Christmas PJs. The PJs were fluffy and had owls with hats on them. A present from your grandmother. “Remussss.” You sang tapping at his door. 

He opened it and laughed seeing you in your PJs, “what are you doing here?” 

“I couldn’t have you alone on Christmas!” You once again let yourself in and Remus followed. “Now open up!” 

“You shouldn’t have y/n I only got you something small.” He looked embarrassed as you shoved the presents at him. He opened the two pairs of new robes. A dark emerald color that was in style among wizards and a black pair you thought would be good for every day. The third had a giant chocolate bar in it. His face reddened as you used your wand to set up decorations. A mistletoe forming over your head. 

“Well I guess that means you have to kiss me?” You said and Remus came over cupping your face and gave you a faint kiss. You wanted so bad to crash your lips harder against his but he pulled back and brought a small package for you. You opened the package of different candies and smiled popping one in your mouth. 

“Merry Christmas Remus.” You sat down on the rug in front of his fireplace and he joined you. You rested your head on his shoulders and smiled. This felt right. 

Remus on the other hand wanted so badly to relax. You were perfect. He loved the feeling of your lips and you snuggled up on his side. But his self doubt clouded him. He breathed out loudly and his hand brushed in your (color) hair. 

“You know I’m not good for you Y/N” he started but heard a faint deep breath and noticed you were already asleep.


	12. Chapter 12: Jealous?

The next night you convinced Remus to go walk down to Hogsmeade with you. You were excited to spend more alone time with him. Even though he kept making commitments about how being “friends with people with his condition wasn’t good.” 

You sat sipping on your drink feeling warm and laughed along with Remus as he told you about the adventures he had at Hogwarts. Usually men left you alone when you were surrounded by the Hogwarts staff but you noticed all eyes were on you tonight. 

“A TROUBLE maker, I wouldn’t have guessed.” 

“My friends caused the trouble, I just was happy to have a family.” You studied his lips as he talked, wanting so bad for them to be on yours. You reached out and pulled his hands to yours. 

“Y/N listen I’m not interested in a relationship.” This surprised you so much you nearly jumped out of your seat. 

“But, your always watching me and,” you paused looking down at your hands, “I apologize I most have misunderstood your signals” 

“It’s not that,” Remus looked at your saddened face and regretted his decision but he knew it was right. “You are young, intelligent, and beautiful. You deserve more.” 

“I deserve a caring, smart, brave man.” You snapped glaring up at him. “So tell me, do you not like me or are you scarred?” Before he could respond a tall, dark haired wizard walked up to you. He had a strong jawline and his robes were sapphire. Just by looking at him, you could tell he was wealthy. 

“Hello my beautiful witch. My name is Thomas Parkinson and I couldn’t help but notice this man was bugging you.” He put out his hand and you ignored him. Wizards were constantly trying to get your attention for all the wrong reasons. 

“He is not” you snapped but the wizard carried on. You continued to ignored his outstretched hand, so instead he put his hand through some of your hair and gave you a wink. 

“My family is very well known and I would love to treat you to a drink.” Before you could answer, Remus got up from across the table and sat next to you.

“She is not interested.” He practically shoved the wizard away as he put his arm around you, pulling you close to him. It would be a lie if you said you weren’t turned on. 

“Jealous” you teased as his arm brought you closer. You were practically about to be sitting on his lap. “For someone who isn’t interested in a relationship, you sure seem like you want one.” You whispered in his ear teasingly your breath on his neck. You placed your hand on his leg and gave him a squeeze. "So stop trying to push me away."

“You are going to be the death of me.” He practically growled down at you before looking back at Thomas Parkinson who quickly left.


	13. Chapter 13: Bellatrix

Bellatrix 

A woman with thick, shining dark hair, long eyelashes and heavily hooded eyes stalked towards you. Her face skull-like and her laugh ringing off the walls. “Here sheeee is. 3 Longbottoms down and more to go. Filthy half breed.” 

You tried to run but you were stuck. The door was locked behind you. Your wand was in your hand but you couldn’t think of any spells. Your mind was blank. 

“Crucio” she cackled and your entire body shot with pain. “You will end up just like your Aunt and Uncle, vegetables forever stuck in their own minds.” 

“No, please kill me, noooo! ” 

You awoke with a shock. Someone was shaking you. Your eyes looked around as you meet Remus’s. 

“It’s okay,” he whispered, hugging you close. “You are safe at Hogwarts. I have you.” You were still shaking as you held onto Remus like your life depended on it. 

“It wasn’t real” you told yourself but your hands wouldn’t stop shaking. 

“Here,” he handed you some candy as he went to sit in a chair close to your bed. “You were screaming so loudly I heard you from my room. When I walked in your sheet were on fire.” For the first time, you looked down and noticed the ash around you. It was covered in water, you assumed Remus used a spell to put it out. 

“I’m sorry when I get mad or scarred, I can control fire. I’m not the best with my Veela powers.” 

He gave you a light smile leaning over to put a hand on your face. 

“You don’t happen to know a spell that will repair my bed?” You laughed softly but he shocked his head. 

“I’ll send for one of the house elves to bring a new one. Will you be able to sleep?”

“Please. Please don’t leave me. I can’t stop seeing her face. Bellatrix’s. I was there when she did those horrible things.” Tears were streaming down your face and Remus took your body and cradled it on his lap. “I was too young, I couldn’t do anything but watch. Remus I watched her kill my mother. I watched her vampire friend suck my mother blood dry. I watched her torture Neville’s parents. I couldn’t do anything.” 

“You were just a girl Y/N. I’m just glad that you survived and are strong.” He got up, lifting you up and bringing you to his room. “Why don’t you stay here tonight?” He said putting you on his bed and throwing his comforter over you. He went to sit on his chair but he heard your voice whisper. 

“Please lay down with me” You felt the weight of the bed move as you cuddled into Remus’s chest. He smelt of Sandalwood and ash. Tears still stream down your face as you held him close like your life depended on it . He started to play with your hair and you slowly drifted off. Dreams of you and Remus flying on a hippogriff floating in your head.

———


	14. Chapter 14: Second Semester

As the second semester began, you started the second half of your internship under Professor McGonagall. You were so excited to have not one but two amazing teachers you could learn from. However, you miss spending all day with Remus. 

Your happiness quickly came to an end hearing that Buckbeak was sentenced to death. 

“They can’t do it Remus!” You shouted pacing Hagrid’s hut as Hagrid cried giant tears. His dog Fang’s head in his lap comforting him. 

“I fear there is not much we can do for the creature.” Remus was trying to comfort both of you. Your anger was rising and he swore the temperature in the hut was getting higher. He always wondered what Veela powers you had inherited from your mother. He now knew fire was one of them and that you didn’t have full control. 

After comforting Hagrid. Remus and you went back to your rooms but you were too upset to sleep. You needed a distraction. “Kiss me.”

“What?” 

“Remus please.” Remus’s lips hit yours harshly. They were rough against your soft ones. He backed you up till your back hit the wall. Just like at the beginning of the semester. But this time you were getting what you wanted. His large hands went down your hips and lifted you up so your legs wrapped around him. His strength turned you on even more as you grinded your hips against his. He bit your lip as your tongues danced. You could feel his length between your clothing. It was huge and you couldn’t help but grind on it, wanting more. He started kissing down your jaw line, sucking on your neck and you yelped as he bit a little too hard. 

“Sorry it’s almost the full moon.” Remus said dropping your legs slowly. You groaned annoyed. “Got carried away.” 

“No Remus I like it! I like a little pain.” You wanted so badly for him to kiss you again but he looked confused. “Remus Lupin, do you like me?”

“Of course.”

“Do you want me?” You watched as his face turned an even deeper shade of red. 

“Of of course.” He stuttered out and you put your arms around his neck. 

“So stop overthinking things. We can go at whatever pace you need. But no more ‘this isn’t good for you’ talk. Okay?” You kissed him again before giving him a wink and going to your room.


	15. Chapter 15: Good Morning

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave your kudos if you are enjoying the series!

Good Morning

Life at Hogwarts had become your dream. You woke up every morning cuddling up to Remus. His soft snores filled the air. You would make both of you a cup of coffee before waking him up for his classes. The way Remus looked at you was like you were his sun. He would always carefully bring you next to him before taking his cup of coffee. 

“Extra sugar, you know me well.” Remus kissed your cheek before sipping the coffee, his hair messy from sleep. 

Your relationship was almost perfect. Almost. So far Remus had made no action on making the relationship official and you couldn’t help but want to. You knew you had said “whatever pace you need.” But you couldn’t help but want to be his officially. Not only that but Remus never let things get too far. Remus explained that he wanted to do things right and he was “old fashion” in that way. He wanted to be your boyfriend before going further. 

“What’s wrong honey?” He said with a smirk. You knew Remus wanted you, you could feel him become hard to your touch but a part of you was worried he didn’t find you appealing. Maybe he didn’t find you “dating” material. 

“Ooo nothing just thinking about today's lesson I am doing with McGonagall.” He could tell you were lying because you were biting your bottom lip. He pressed his hand to the side of your face and moved you to kiss him. Your lips moved in sync and all you could think about is how you wanted to stay like this forever. 

“We need to be going now and when you’re ready you can tell me what is really bothering you.” You both quickly got dressed and exited Lupin’s room running straight into Snape standing outside. At that moment your head went completely blank. You had no clue what to say or do. Snape’s beady eyes went from you to Lupin and gave a nasty smirk showing his yellow teeth. 

“Well you are just as I expected Y/N, sleeping around.” Before Remus could do anything you had your wand to Snape’s throat. “You two deserve each other. Filth.”

Remus pushed you two apart and looked at Snape with fire in his eye. “If you talk to Y/N like that again, you will be worse off than when we were back in school.”

You didn’t see much insult in what he said but Snape looked more angry than ever. Bringing up their childhood was obviously a trigger in Snape but before anything could go on Remus resumed his polite attitude. 

“Now how may I help you Severus?” Severus held out a cup of wolfsbane potion to Remus and Remus took it politely like nothing had just occurred. “Thank you Severus.” He said as he drank the potion down. You knew the thing had to taste horrible but it was better than Remus losing control of himself in his wolf form. Snape walked away, dramatically flaring his cape. 

“I don’t know how you remain so calm.” You said, fire behind your eyes.

“There is no point showing anger to Snape, he thrives on it. Remaining calm makes him even more angry.”

~~~~~  
As you arrived in the great hall for breakfast, you could tell dear Snape had let it slip about you and Remus’s “relationship”. Flitwick was giving you a large smile and a thumbs up. All the staff seemed overjoyed by the news. This seemed to anger Snape more, who got up abruptly and stalked out of the hall. 

“I bet he thought they would judge you for being with a werewolf.” Remus whispered to you. Whatever Snape’s plans were failed because Hagrid went in a big rant about how he was just telling the staff members you two were meant to be. You couldn’t help but want to correct them. You weren’t Remus’s girlfriend. You were his… his… you didn’t know. 

Remus noticed your look and mouthed over to you “what’s wrong?” but you just continued to eat your eggs. 

By the end of the day Remus was practically dragging you back to your room. “Are you going to tell me what is bothering you?”

“What am I to you?” He looked confused like the question didn’t make sense. “What are we?” You pointed between the two of you and he had a twinkle in his eyes.

“Well I thought we were dating, seeing as you sleep in my bed every night.” This fact made you want to strangle the man, did he really not understand what you meant. “Y/N, will you be my girlfriend?” He noticed you were getting irritated and wanted to fix it. Remus knew why he waited so long to ask you out, to give you an out. Maybe you would fall for a normal wizard? But Remus knew he would never be able to let you go with another anymore. He loved you too much. 

“I mean, I guess.” You tried to act casual but Remus’s lips were already on yours. He bit your lip harshly and your lips moved in sync. A pained groan escaped Remus. He had waited so long and he needed you. You brought your hand under his shirt, onto his chest and lifted off his robes. The heat of your skin warmed his and he gave another groan that was muffled by your lips. His hands were searching up and down your body and his touch turned you into a frenzy. The haze of desire had you practically throwing your dress off. You want him, you wanted him everywhere. 

His mouth was practically devouring yours. His fit form leaned above you as he pushed you onto the bed. Your body felt so tightly wound up waiting for this moment. Remus practically ripped your bra off and placed kisses down your body, biting your sensitive skin. He wanted to explore all of you. The ache between your thighs was so strong as he sucked on your hardening nipples. 

“Please Remus.” His name was breathy and he pulled back slightly. “Please, I need you.”

“I’m going to make you feel so good.” His voice was low and raspy; it sounded more like a growl then anything. He waved his wand, putting a spell on the room. “Now we can be as loud as we want.” The way he looked at you made you ache for him. Like you were the prey and he was the predator. Remus spent the entire night worshipping you. Your screams and moan wrang in the room. Remus wanted to commit every moment of that night to memory.


	16. Chapter 16: The Rat

Remus Lupin sat grading papers and you helped him. You couldn’t help but imagine him bending you over and -. But all thoughts paused when he looked down at his map and gave a shocked expression. 

“I need to go NOW” The map showed Peter Pettergrew and Sirius Black along with Harry, Ron, and Hermione. “STAY HERE!” He practically yelled but you were never good at listening. Your legs couldn’t carry you fast enough as you ran towards the Whomping Willow. Remus hadn’t noticed you followed him and by the time he did you were passing him through the secret passageway.

“We have to- we have to save them from Sirius Black.” You were breathing heavy as you followed Remus.

“No,” He spat. “If Peter is still alive, we have to save them from Peter.” You were confused as you followed Remus down the secret passage way and entered into the Shrieking Shack. You heard nose upstairs and quickly ran up and pointed your wand at the one and only Sirius Black. 

“Expelliarmus!” Lupin shouted as he hurled into the room, his face bloodless, his wand raised and ready. But he didn’t disarm Sirius, he disarmed Harry Potter. In that moment you were more confused than ever. Your wand was still pointed at Sirius Black but Lupin shook his head.

“It isn’t him.” He said in an off voice, a voice that shook with some suppressed emotion. He turned to Sirius. “Where is he?” Harry looked quickly at Lupin. He didn’t understand what was happening but neither did you. But Remus had said outside, Peter is still alive. Peter? The man Sirius had killed in cold blood?

Black’s face was quite expressionless. For a few seconds, he didn’t move at all. You slowly lowered your wand but moved to Ron’s side noticing his injury. You trusted Remus. Then, very slowly, Black raised his empty hand, and pointed straight at Ron.

“But then…” Remus muttered, staring at Black so intently it seemed he was trying to read his mind. “... why hasn’t he shown himself before now? Unless-” Lupin’s eyes suddenly widened, as though he was seeing something beyond Black, “--- Unless he was the one… unless you switched… without telling me?” 

Very slowly, Black nodded. “Professor Lupin,” Harry interrupted loudly, “what’s going--?”

But he never finished the question, because what he saw made his voice die in his throat. Remus, your Remus, was ambraising Black like a brother. In your confusion you raised your wand again and stood in front of the three children. You didn’t understand what was happening. You felt faint. Confused. 

“I DON’T BELIEVE IT!” Hermione screamed. Lupin turned and saw your raise wand as Hermione continued to scream, “I’ve been covering up for you--” 

“Hermione, Y/N, listen to me please!” Lupin shouted. “I can explain---”

“I trusted you,” Harry Potter shouted at Lupin, his voice wavering out of control. “And all this time you’ve been friends with him.” Your hand shook as tears began to form in your eyes. You were just as confused as the children behind you but you had to remain in control. 

“What is happening Remus?” Your voice betrayed you, showing how scared and confused you were. 

“You’re wrong,” said Lupin. “I haven’t been Sirius’s friend for twelve years, but I am now… let me explain…” There was ringing in your ears as Hermione and Lupin yelled at each other. You couldn’t make out what they were saying. You started to wonder if you were having an anxiety attack and slowly tried to calm yourself, the conversation coming back to your ears. 

“I have not been helping Sirius,” said Lupin. “If you give me a chance, I’ll explain. Look--” he put down his wand giving you a pleading look before he threw Ron and Hermione’s wands back to them.

“There,” said Lupin, “you’re armed, we’re not. Now will you listen? Please Y/N lower your wand. Please hun.” 

You lowered your wand and looked at the children. Your thoughts couldn’t comprehend the situation before you. Remus explained how he was watching the Marauder’s map, how he saw the name “Peter Pettigrew” accompanying Harry. That he thought that map must be malfunctioning but knew it couldn’t have been. How he saw the dot of Sirius Black moving fast towards the trio and knew he had to come. 

“Do you think I could have a look at the rat?” He said evenly. 

“What?” Said Ron. “What’s Scabbers got to do with it?”

“Everything.” You started to wonder if Remus was crazy. If his love for his old friend was clouding his judgement. The rat? “It’s not a rat, it's an animagus by the name of Peter Pettigrew.”

“Are you mental?” Your voice shot out as you looked at the rat. 

“Peter Pettigrew’s dead!” said Harry. “He killed him twelve years ago!” 

“HE’S NOT PETER, HE’S SCABBERS!” Ron yelled as you tried to collect your thoughts. Scabbers was too old for a rat but how could this rat be an Animagus. Why would he live with the Weasleys for so long? The conversation continued and you looked down at the rat in Ron’s hand. Could that be scabbers or an animagus?

Lupin told the story of his teen years and how everyone helped him while he transformed. You wanted to scream for him to go faster. You were so confused and couldn’t connect why this story proved that Scabbers wasn’t a real rat. However, by the end of the story you were starting to view the very, VERY old rat differently. 

Before you could speak up about your opinion. Severus Snape came in his wand pointed at Remus and Sirius. Snape was slightly breathless and Remus quickly started to defend himself. 

“Two more for Azkaban tonight.” Said Snape, his eyes now gleaming fanatically.

“You fool.” Said Lupin softly. “Is a schoolboy grudge worth putting an innocent man back inside Azkaban?”

“Expelliarmus!” You yelled- except that it wasn’t just your voice that shouted. There was a blast that made the door rattle on its hinges; Snape was lifted off his feet and slammed into the wall. He had been knocked out. You looked around and noticed Harry, Hermione, and Ron had tried to disarm Snape at exactly the same time. 

Lupin straightened up before saying “Thank you” to the four still confused faces. 

A flash of blue-white light erupted from Remus’s wand and Scabbers was frozen in mid-air. Ron yelled as the rat began to shoot out limbs. A man was standing where Scabbers had been. You don’t know if it was the relief that your boyfriend wasn’t crazy or the intensity of the scene but you felt tears coming from your eyes again. 

~~~  
As you exited the Shrieking Shack, a wave of relief came over the group. Sirius Black was going to clear his name. 

But that all changed as Lupin’s silhouette went rigid. His limbs began to shake. “Oh my-” You gasped as you realize Remus didn’t take his potion that night. 

“RUN!” You heard Sirius yell but you didn’t listen. You stepped closer to Remus but it was too late. There was a terrible snarling noise and Remus threw you to the side knocking you unconscious.


	17. Chapter 17: The Cabin

Time Turner 

You woke up in the hospital wing with Ron in the bed next to you. Hermione and Harry were across talking in hushed voices. Too afraid to be heard from Madame Pomfrey. 

“Harry,” your voice came out windy like you hadn’t talked in ages. “Where is Remus? Where is Sirius?”

“Don’t worry, we helped him and Buckbeak escape,” Harry tried to whisper but it came out in more of a shout. However, this information didn’t add up because Buckbeak was already dead. 

“How?” 

“Sirius flew away on Buckbeak.” Hermione stated quickly as though the real story was too top secret to explain. 

“And Remus?” The kids looked at each other sadly. 

“He quit. Snape let it slip to his Slytherin class about Remus’s condition. He was packing up his office when we saw him last, probably in his room now. He came to visit you a few times.” 

Before you could think, you were off your bed. Little lights intruded your vision as you felt you may faint. You centered yourself before running towards Remus’s room. 

“REMUS LUPIN!” You practically shouted as you rammed the door open. He looked ill and exhausted as he twirled his wand. His belongings folding into his trunk. 

“Your head. I knew I shouldn’t have been with you. I could barely look at you-“ Remus’s words came out in a whisper. You could tell he had been crying. You walked slowly towards him but he turned away from you. Still, you wrapped your arms around him. Pressing your face into his back. 

“I didn’t even notice” you gave an airy laugh. “I was so concerned with getting here because I knew you would run off telling yourself you ‘did the right thing by Y/N.’” Your bad impression of Remus made him smirk for a second. 

“I just want you to be happy and safe.” He turned around and picked up the bandage on your head. There was nothing there but a small bruise, he was happy Hogwarts had such a great medical witch upstairs. 

“You make me happy, silly.” But Remus still wouldn’t meet your eyes. “I could dance, Entice you with my Veela powers so you forget all this.” You were joking, well half joking. 

“I love you.” Remus whispered, his lips finally landing on yours. 

“I love you too Remus Lupin.” You stood like this for a while. Clinging onto each other like your life depended on it. 

“Please stay at Hogwarts.” You weren’t sure if you should push him more but he was the best teacher you had ever known. 

“This time tomorrow, the owls will start arriving from parents... They will not want a werewolf teaching their children, Y/N. And after last night, I see their point. I could have bitten any of you... That must never happen again.” Remus’s eyes were watery as his hold onto you tightened. 

“I’ll go with you, wherever life takes us.” 

“No, no my dear. You stay at Hogwarts. Don’t worry, we can attach your fireplace to the floo network. I can come here at night and we can meet in town during the weekend.” He kissed your forehead and looked at you again with that look. That look that you were his entire world. 

“Okay but only if you bring me some chocolate.” 

~~~~  
The rest of the year went by quickly. Remus kept his promise and slept in your bed every night. You told him just how much the students missed you. But today was a special day because you had been offered a full time job. 

You were practically bouncing next to the fireplace for Remus to come down. Before the dusk even settled from his arrival you shouted, “I’M GOING TO CO TEACH CARE FOR MAGICAL CREATURES NEXT YEAR!” 

Remus picked you up and twirled you around the room. Kissing all over your face. “ I’m so happy for you love.” 

“And I found us a place to stay this summer.” 

“You know I don’t have the mone-“ before he could finish you threw him the moving picture of your family cabin. 

“It’s deep in the woods and has been in the Longbottom family for ages. Will FOR SURE need some repairs but I think it’s perfect for us.” Remus looked at the log cabin. It seemed a young Y/N was waving in front of it with her mother. You were missing your two front teeth and had a wide grin on. “We can kayak on the lake, roast marshmallows, hike, ride brooms above the treetops, and your wolf self can run free with the wolfsbane potion.” You were twirling you and Remus in circles now, daydreaming about your summer. You started to learn how to make the wolfsbane potion because you didn’t want to relay on Snape for anything. 

“Y/N this sounds perfect. Absolutely perfect.” 

~~~~  
The cabin was the best place for you and Remus to explore more of your relationship. Every week you worked on the old and falling apart house, till it was yours. Even Sirius was able to join because it was so far in the woods. The cabin was perfect. It was there you shared many passionate nights, there you shared many laughs, it was there Remus got down on one knee and asked you to be his forever.

“There we go!” You smiled at the light yellow room, a crib now put together by your husband. You stepped back and gave a nod in approval. “It will be perfect for Teddy.”

Remus’s hand was on your rounded stomach, giving it a kiss. “It sure will be.” There was a war going on. A war you two would fight in. But right now, looking at your sons soon to be room. Everything felt perfect.


	18. Update

I am in the process of writing three fan fictions. A Fred and Draco love triangle (chapters posted), another Sirius Black love story, and a story about Sirius Black’s daughter (I am still unsure who the love interest will be in this story. I’m thinking Fred, George, Harry, Bill, or Ron. The first chapter should be published tomorrow)

I am glad you enjoyed this story and am hoping to write longer Harry Potter fan fictions.

Please let me know if you are interested in one shots. I’ve been debating taking requests.


End file.
